The Birth of Sailor Cosmos
by helios888
Summary: Crystal Tokyo is at the beacon of its Golden Age. Because of this, it's ChibiUsas turn to become the next Sailor Moon. But will love flouish among the legendary senshi? And just what will return to shatter this peace? Shoujoai. Please read and review!
1. Lives of the Neo Senshi

**Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone! Well, I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. Please, no flames, although if you see that something is out of place with the series, please let me know and I'll fix it. Also, I'm basing a lot of this storyline on events from the manga (I highly recommend you all read it). Oh, and if you don't like the idea of the senshi finding love among one another, please stop right here. It may get graphic as the story goes along. Hey, if you're going to live forever, might as well find love amongst each other right??!! The first chapter introduces the different perspectives of our senshi in Crystal Tokyo. This story will definitely show the love lives of the senshi, while developing what I believe was the birth of Sailor Cosmos. I do believe her and Serenity to be the same person, but just different incarnations of each other. According to an article interviewing Naoko Takeuchi, Sailor Cosmos is the ultimate form of Sailor Moon.**

**Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon. I did in a dream I once had, and trust me, that dream couldn't have gone by faster.**

Serenity sat alone.

She couldn't help put ponder the events that would occur that day.

"My beautiful Chibi-Usa, today you will become Sailor Moon," she spoke to herself aloud. Indeed it was her time. It had seemed like eons that Serenity has had to call upon her Silver Crystal, nor say the fateful phrase that would transform her into the soldier of love and justice. In fact, it had been at least a millennium since anyone had called her by her Earth name: Usagi.

Her eyes began to tear as she remembered the events of thousands of years ago. Her brother Shingo. Her mother and father. Naru. Motoki. Although her senshi remained her closest friends and confidants, it seemed that time had made the senshi of then and the senshi of now two different sets of people. There was no Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan or Minako-chan. No Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san or Hotaru-chan. There was instead Eternal Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. The outers were referred to as Eternal Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. Yet throughout the passing of time, neither one of the looked a day over 25. Serenity looked in the mirror, and saw that she too, had not aged much. Her skin remained glowing, her lips pink and pout full, but her hair seemed to have gone from the golden rod yellow of the 20th century, to a lighter, more silvery blonde. It seemed all so surreal that Crystal Tokyo had long been what many of its citizens deemed to be in its golden age. No fighting, no enemies. Serenity was thankful for that.

"My beautiful Serenity, are you alright? Why do you cry?". Serenity turned abruptly and was greeted by the eyes of her husband.

" Endymion, I don't want to let her go! I don't want our daughter to have to go through the same trials we and our senshi have had to endure. It should be my burden alone, as queen, to defend this kingdom. I feel as if were dealing her unfavorable cards…". Serenity's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle kiss to her lips. With this, she looked up at her husband. Endymion was caught off guard by the will power and light she still held in her eyes. Indeed, the determination and selflessness that invaded the eyes of the legendary Sailor Moon still shone through the eyes of her wife.

"Serenity…what..".

"Endymion. Call me by my name. Please. I need to know that I am still the woman of thousands of years ago. That I can still be her, and that Sailor Moon and I are not two separate people".

"Serenity, but…".

The tears began forming in her cerulean eyes once again. This time, she let them flow freely. She stood up and desperately embraced her husband. She began to cry. Perhaps it is an emotional day, she thought to herself. Can she still become Sailor Moon if she needed to? Does she really have to give such a burden to their only daughter?

"Seren…." Endymion hesitated for a moment. "Usako…aishiteru. You will always be my Usako, don't ever let another tear escape your beautiful eyes because of this..". His fingers gently lifted Serenity's chin, in order to give his lips better access to hers. He didn't hold back. Serenity let his mouth explore hers. She noticed that she was standing on her toes, and that she had a rosy blush to her cheeks before she let go. His kiss made her feel better, more empowered with her emotions.

"Mamo-chan". She smiled. "Aishiteru. Don't worry about me. After all, I was once the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, senshi of love and justice!" And with that, Serenity winked, making the shape of the V with her fingers. Endymion smiled, and decided to ask her the question he had been wondering himself.

"Serenity, can you still transform into Eternal Sailor Moon?".

Serenity pondered for a moment. How long had it been? One thousand years? No, it definitely been more. Maybe just after the birth of Chibi-Usa. She walked to her vanity set and opened a very ornately decorated box. She solemnly picked up the brooch. It was gold in color, with the jewels of her senshis' planets engraved within the piece. Slowly she held it up above her head.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!". Nothing. No light. No wings. No multi colored fuku. She repeated the phrase. Again. Again. And nothing. Endymion could see the hurt in her eyes, and reached up and held her brooch, gently pulling it from her grasp.

"Don't worry yourself over such things my queen. This is now the brooch of our daughter. Today, June 30th, on her 18th lunar birthday, she becomes Sailor Moon.

Uranus was in the courtyards. She loved to get out of her senshi clothes and enjoy the breeze. Today, she felt like running. The news of Chibi-Usa hit everyone hard. While they all knew that she had grown up into a beautiful, intelligent woman, Haruka couldn't help but still seeing her as the troublesome seven year old, a splitting image of her mother. She began to run. By now her powers matured to the point where she really did run as fast as the wind. Whenever her and Neptune had a little argument, it seemed that the wind outside became strong. Mercury had noticed this, for one of her hats had been blown far away in one sweep because of it. Although Chibi-Usa, her princess, was to become Sailor Moon, she couldn't help but feel protective over her queen. Through time, the love she had for then Usagi developed into a deep affection for Serenity. She sometimes didn't know whether she was in love like she loves Neptune, or love like a friend. By the time she reached the palace gates, she was tired, hungry, and longing to see her wife.

"Ruka-chan! Have you been running? You smell like a sweaty animal!". Nevertheless, Neptune gave Uranus a quick peck on the lips as she helped her wife out of her shoes. "Come, lets get you cleaned up. The ceremony is in a few hours and we don't want you looking like that!". She began to take Uranus out of her sweaty clothes. She couldn't help but let her hands linger a bit longer on her wife's sensitive areas.

"Michi…are you sure you want to tempt this sweaty animal. I am quite an impulsive creature you know…". When Neptunes hands didn't let up, Uranus swiftly lifted her up over her shoulder and began to carry her to the bath.

"Ruka! Put me down this instant! This smell will never leave my clothes!" Uranus set her down.

"Then I guess you better take them off then…". Neptune looked up and Haruka winked.

Mercury, as anyone might have guessed, was in a library. However, for her last birthday, Serenity gave her genius friend her own library. The shelves contained books filled with archaic concepts and historical figures that helped shape the world: Einstein, electricity, automobiles, presidents, and war. Mercury still loved to read them, along with some of the newer volumes. Those on other galaxies and their planets, new elements, and so on. Through time, Mercury became not only one of the top medics on the palace grounds, but also Serenity and Endymion's royal strategist. It was a position to be proud of.

She trusted in Chibi-Usa's abilities as Sailor Moon, for she herself had helped mold the young woman as one of her tutors and mentors. One of her fondest memories was that every time she patted Chibi-Usa on the shoulder, or had any physical contact with anyone, her hands were below freezing temperatures. Mercury chuckled to herself. She didn't remember when her senshi powers developed to that degree. It seemed that she also enjoyed having her personal room at an extremely low temperature, something that made sure the other senshi never spent the night in her room. Pluto said that these quirks are just something's that naturally occur over time, as a result of having such an elemental power. Jupiter was another that couldn't be touched. She conducts to much static electricity that being near her makes Mercury's hair stand on end. Despite that, Mercury felt attracted to the brunette. In battle, her lightening proved deadly when mixed with Mercury's ice water attacks. She had proven to be a gentle person over the years, something Mercury loved about her. She longed to kiss Jupiter for so long. It hurt her to be alone all those years. What passed the time was knowing that her queen had her king, and that she had Jupiter's friendship.

"Jupiter, maybe someday I can make you happy. Even after so long, I still see only you," Mercury said aloud. She sighed. She really should bathe and get ready for the ceremony. Suddenly, the door burst open. Ah, of course. Such enthusiasm could only be coming from Minako. Our leader.

"Mercury! You haven't bathed yet?! Have you even picked out what to wear? I might have to choose something for you. Who knows who you will meet tonight!" said the bubbly blonde. She never did lose her glowing personality.

"I was about to bathe now. Um, I haven't given too much thought on dress. What do you say Venus, dress and heels?"

"Leave it to me!". Venus began to rummage through Mercury's closet. She knew that out of any of the senshi, Mercury would have the most trouble picking something out.

"Maybe you can help me too Venus. I'm not even sure if I should even wear heels,". Venus and Mercury turned to find a blushing Jupiter standing at the doorway.

"I'm almost as tall as Uranus, I don't think heels would be a good option.". Mercury blushed. For a moment, Jupiter caught the look on Mercury's face. She had suspected that Mercury had felt something for her. However, she wanted the shy bluenette to be the one to confront her about it. Jupiter knew within herself that she was shy as well. She still took every opportunity to spend time with Mercury, and to talk to her. Even if it meant talking about mathematics, something Jupiter knew nothing about.

"What do you think Mercury?". Jupiter questioned. Mercury's eyes shot up to meet Jupiter's. She was a little surprised that Jupiter would ask her for fashion advice over the senshi of love (and apparently, fashion).

"I uh…um…well…I think you'll look beautiful either way! I mean! um…" Mercury trailed off. She couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Well, while you two lovebirds flirt with each other, I'm gonna have to find outfits for the both of you!" Venus chirped. Both Mercury and Jupiter realized what she said. The situation was getting awkward.

"Venus!!". Both senshi exclaimed. Jupiter took the initiative of smiling a warm smile at Mercury's direction before walking out.

"I'll see you at the ceremony, princess of Mercury" Jupiter said over her shoulder. As Jupiter walked the halls to her room, she couldn't help but wonder if she will ever have the opportunity to warm Mercury's icy lips.

"You know Mercury, if you want to have any future with our dearest Jupiter, you might want to consider raising the temperature. It's freezing in here!"

"Venus! How did you…"

"Well remember Ami-chan, I do descend from the lustful Aphrodite herself. It would be shameful if I couldn't tell when my own two best friends were in love". Venus managed to pick out a soft blue strapless dress for Mercury. "Here. Wear this. I'm sure if you play with destiny correctly you can get the kiss you've only dreamed of".

Mercury took the dress, then began to remove her clothing. When she was almost undressed, she wrapped her robe around her and headed to the bath. "Arigatou Venus. If you really feel I have a chance, then you mustn't be wrong!". Mercury smiled.

"We all have a chance at love Mercury. Remember its never too late."

Mars had just finished another fire reading. She knew something was different, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. A new enemy? Impossible. It had been too long since the last one. Mars snubbed out the fire with her hand. She didn't feel any pain. The fire she had grown to respect deeply had now become a part of her. Venus said it was a great party trick. Being able to combust yourself in flames. Mars was worried about Chibi-Usa. For so long, the fire had given her peace. Now its giving her a warning sign. Maybe she should tell the queen. She felt so protective over her, like an older sister. She could feel Serenity getting near. Her aura was so bright, anyone can feel her presence.

"Hello Serenity. Does the heat in here bother you?"

"Hello Mars. I have to remember that there is no point sneaking up on you". Serenity giggled.

Mars approached the queen. "Serenity, I'm afraid that for the first time in hundreds of years, the fire is warning me of something. I'm not sure if it's a new enemy, or just the worry that we all have over Chibi-Usa, but…". A finger was placed on Mars' lips.

"Mars, I too have a deep fear over the future of my daughter. However, after today I no longer allow myself to be filled with doubt, for I have the legendary Sailor Senshi by my side. Mothers have told stories to their children about the senshi for thousands of years. I believe in all of you. However, I also trust your abilities, for they have never let you down. Please let me know if you see anything more than what you have seen as of yet.". Serenity began to turn to walk away. Mars reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Serenity, I am embraced by the red star. The fire and passion for this kingdom and its people run through my veins. If I ever go down in battle, its after I have assured that you, Endymion and Princess Usagi are in safe hands.". Mars placed a soft kiss on Serenity's forehead.

"I know Mars. You don't ever need to tell me that. In a whim, remember this friend, I will always do the same for my senshi". Serenity gave Mars a soft hug before standing at the doorway.

"Besides, with my daughter as Sailor Moon, you'll never have to deal with my ditzy ness in battle right?". Serenity smiled and walked out.

Mars remembered something that Neptune, no, Michiru-san had told her thousands of years ago:

_"Rei-chan, your senses and nerves are exceptional. Continue to sharpen them! And if the enemy still gets in your way, stretch a single piece of string across your heart, and then use all your body and soul to release your fatal arrow!". _Regardless of what the obstacle, Mars thought, she has dedicated her life to her queen and her kingdom.

How long had she been standing here? 'My legs feel like they can't move' Pluto thought to herself. Perhaps she should get going. Today was a big day for Small Lady. Well, after today, it wouldn't be so appropriate to call her that. Pluto chuckled. 'Serenity must be so emotional'. After ensuring that there was no immediate disturbances in time, Pluto ascended towards the sacred door leading to Crystal Tokyo. At the corner of her eye however, she noticed a black aura. Abruptly she turned, and found no one. But when the aura remained at the edge of her vision, she turned once more and was greeted by a sight she hadn't beheld in many lifetimes. She turned quickly and began to sprint towards the proper door, staff in hand. She had to warn the queen that it has begun, the time Pluto knew would mark the end of Crystal Tokyo's Golden Age.

"Chaos…"

Well, theres the first chapter! What do you think?? Please review everyone! I have some great ideas for this story but I want to hear from you guys if you feel its a story worth writing.++


	2. The Birth of Sailor Moon

**Well everyone sorry it took so long to write! Summer was one hectic semester! As I've said before, if you have any suggestions for how the story should progress, feel free to let me know! It might be an even better idea than what I already have. And also, please review. This chapter is a little short because well, I like to end chapters with cliff hangers! How evil of me! But I am already working on the third chapter so I wont have you wait another few months!**

**No, no, no. Still don't own Sailor Moon.**

Chibi-Usa was dressed in her best gown. She was very nervous. Would she be able to live up to the woman whom many considered to be a legend? Going back to the 20th century, she had learned to much from Sailor Moon. And now that she was older, she realized that she looked exactly like her. Chibi-Usa's hair remained a soft pink color, with her rabbit ear-shaped odangos still above her head. As she put the last pin on one of the buns, she noticed how her hair cascaded down, almost as long as her mothers. Sometimes, she wondered how she even managed to wash her hair.

"Hotaru-chan, would you zip up my dress?". Saturn had been adjusting her shoes when she noticed her best friends bare back. Quietly she walked over and zipped up her dress.

"Relax Chibi-Usa! Today will go well. If you don't calm your nerves, you might trip and fall on your dress!". Both women giggled. Chibi-Usa turned to admire her best friend.

"Hotaru-chan. Arigatou. For the lifetimes that you've been my closest friend, and for growing up with me. For the sacrifices you've made. And now for being here with me on the most important day of my life.". Chibi-Usa hugged her friend. Saturn had always been a companion. Saturn smiled.

"Princess Usagi, it's I who should thank you. Before these millenniums ever came to pass, you were my only friend. You defended me when all others shunned who I was. Despite any evil within me, you gave yourself because you believed that I was always there. I am so proud of you. You've grown to be such a beautiful young woman, and nothing makes me happier than to see my closest friend fulfill her most important destiny. And in the future…". Saturn was abruptly cut off by a kiss to her lips. After their lips parted, she opened her eyes to a blushing Chibi-Usa.

"Gomen-ne Hotaru-chan! I cant believe I just did that! I hope you don't feel I've done something wrong! Please forgive me! Oh that was so impulsive!" Saturn giggled. Sure, she was shocked. She had never been kissed before. But the last thing she wanted was for her princess to feel bad about what she had done.

"There is no need to apologize my princess. We are friends. And I'm glad that my first kiss came from you. There is nothing wrong with what you've done. Now come, the ceremony will begin shortly. I'm sure all the senshi, as well as the kingdom, have already gathered in the throne room.". Saturn gently held onto the princess' hand. They will probably bring up what just happened later.

"Um, Hotaru-chan?"

"Yes Princess?"

"If hypothetically I were to ever do that again, you wont hold it against me will you?".

"Hold it against you? Why, if you dare to kiss the Princess of Saturn like that again, she might have to return the favor". Both princesses laughed as they exited the living quarters towards the throne room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please turn your attention to the thrones to greet our King and Queen, King Endymion and his wife, Queen Serenity!". There was a roar of clapping as Serenity and Endymion ascended to their thrones hand in hand.

"And now everyone, please greet our royal senshi, guardians of the King and Queen and protectors of this kingdom!". The clapping and cheering continued as the crowd made passage for the seven women, who stopped on either side of the thrones. Serenity noticed the absence of one important person. The absence sent a chill down her spine. However, she kept her calm in front of her people. She turned to her husband, who had also noticed one less senshi.

"Endy…where is Pluto? She knew what time this ceremony was. There is no way that she would have forgotten.". Serenity whispered.

"Serenity, if she is not here, then there must be a good reason. Perhaps she encountered trouble at the Gates of Time?". Both Serenity and Endymion were too busy to notice that the crowd was not only waiting for their speech, but they were also currently being entertained by one lively senshi.

"And so, when Ami-chan, that is, Eternal Sailor Mercury, saw the love letter in her school locker, guess what happened?! Well, she broke into hives!". Mercury was trying her hardest to keep her composure, but she couldn't help feeling the burning in her cheeks. It took nearly all her senshi powers to keep herself from melting. 'I'm gonna kill Venus' she thought to herself.

"That will be all Venus. Thank you for gracing the audience with this wonderful story," Serenity placed a hand on Venus' shoulder as the crowd chuckled. Venus stepped back and allowed her queen to speak.

"Citizens of Crystal Tokyo, I'm sure you have all heard of the courage and strength of Sailor Moon and her legendary senshi. By now, it began with a story told to you by your mothers about a fourteen year old junior high student with a destiny to fulfill. We are all here today because Sailor Moon has not been needed for thousands of years, but a time may come when her and her asteroid senshi will build themselves into legends of their own…". As the queens speech continued, Chibi-Usa noticed the young women that will become her senshi. She also noticed Pluto was missing.

"Hotaru-chan, where is Pluto?" Chibi-Usa whispered to her right.

"I'm not sure princess, but something just caused a chill down my spine. Be careful."

"…and it is during this beacon of peace that I will pass on the power and strength of Sailor Moon to my only daughter. The powers which were once my own. Please Princess Usagi, step forward."

Chibi-Usa ascended to the front of the thrones. She was nervous. What would this feel like? Would she be able to live up to this legend? Upon looking to the senshi, she noticed their eyes were closed and the planetary signs were glowing on their foreheads. Even the marks on the asteroid senshis' foreheads were lit. she turned back to her mother.

"Relax Chibi-Usa. You will be everything that she ever was."

"But mother, where is Eternal Sailor Pluto? Is her power not needed as well?"

"Princess, wherever she is, her power is now here with us."

Serenity's eyes were in tears.

'_This force must not come through the gate!' _Pluto's thoughts were screaming in her head. Certainly alone, she would be no match for Chaos. But perhaps she could stun the force with her attack. She turned to face the darkness once more, feeling the unfamiliar pang of panic and fear building in her gut. Her garnet orb began to glow. For some reason, the planetary symbol on her forehead began to glow as well.

"Eternal Dead Scream!" The glow of garnet faded, and Pluto noticed that she was no longer dressed in her layered fuku, but rather was wrapped in glowing ribbons. Her power was gone, borrowed by the _ginzuishou _for the purpose of transforming Small Lady into Eternal Sailor Moon. As Chaos continued to approach, it became very clear to Pluto that she needed to reach her Queen and her senshi.

'_Maybe they will get here in time. But if they don't, then I, Queen of the Charon castle on Pluto, will defend Golden Crystal Tokyo for the Eternal Light of my Queen and her King!'_

Pluto shut her eyes. She thought of the powerful senshi that had become her close friends. She had to send a final warning before Chaos reached the gate.

'_Please Sailor Senshi! Chaos has reached the Gates of our Time! We must not allow it to pass! We must not let it reach the King and Queen!' _

Pluto could feel her power fading. She could feel her planetary symbol burn like fire on her forehead. She knew it was the _ginzuisho _that had needed the power of Pluto's Charon castle, and that Small Lady had finally become the legend herself. But then who would come save her? Who would prevent Chaos from reaching the Kingdom that had finally become her home? Here, on the realm she was accustomed to so well, Pluto was powerless against the evil that was about to swallow her and take her King and Queen, not to mention, her friends. Pluto smiled her final smile.

'_You may reach me now Chaos, but remember, you may never kill Time herself!'_

Pluto felt as if she had faded into a whirlpool of darkness.

Inside the throne room Chibi-Usa felt something stirring within her. When she opened her eyes she noticed a few things. Her mother was crying. The brooch that had once belonged to her mother was now centered between two miniature wings on her chest. Her fuku, much like before, was layered, only now the top two layers were white and the bottom layer a sugar pink. She had wings on her back. Did this mean she could fly?

"Citizens of this kingdom, allow me to introduce to you my daughter, the senshi of love and justice, Eternal Sailor Moon!" The room burst into clapping and cheering. The audience looked as if they had been staring at two goddesses. Many were crying as well. Serenity felt tired. Perhaps it was the _ginzuisho _that rested within her. But she would not let her fatigue keep her from savoring one of her daughters proudest moments. It was only after she saw the expression on her senshi's faces did the feeling of terror form in her heart. Serenity clutched her chest where the _ginzuisho _felt as if it began to tear into pieces. When her knees hit the floor, Endymion was quick to make sure he caught his wife.

"Usako! What is the matter?! Please speak!" Endymion was frantic, for all the color on Serenity's face had gone, and her eyes took the shade of midnight blue. Her senshi were already at her side. Mars' expression was worst of all, and Serenity did not let that look escape her knowledge.

"It's Pluto Endymion. Setsuna-chan…Setsuna-chan is gone."


End file.
